The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Applause Red.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with compact plant habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 95-435-2, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 95-1121-5, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Applause Red was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Lompoc, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the parent selections primarily in flower and leaf color.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Applause Redxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Applause Redxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Large, red-colored flowers.
2. Freely flowering habit with flowers positioned above or beyond the foliage.
3. Mounded and compact plant habit.
4. Glossy dark green leaves.
5. Tolerant to full sun conditions and low night temperatures.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Kirau, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,443. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar Kirau, in the following characteristics:
1. Stem color of the new Impatiens is green with a slight red purple cast whereas stem color of the cultivar Kirau is red purple.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have shorter and broader leaves than plants of the cultivar Kirau.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens have glossy dark green leaves whereas plants of the cultivar Kirau have dull green leaves.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger and flatter flowers than plants of the cultivar Kirau.
5. Flower color of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Kirau differ slightly, 46B and 43A, respectively.
6. Peduncles of the new Impatiens are lighter in color than peduncles of the cultivar Kirau.